Currently, medical kits are used in dialysis rooms or treatment rooms/operation rooms and the like for use in disinfection of an affected area before and after treatment or for use in a treatment, wherein hygiene products and miscellaneous articles for medical use, such as gauze, tweezers, a cotton-tip applicator, a cotton ball, and adhesive tape, and medical instruments, are assorted in a tray or a bag to form a kit. Since such a medical kit, being disposable, is not only easy to use but also contributes to prevention of hospital acquired infection, cost reduction, including labor costs, labor saving and streamlining of work, and the like, the demand therefor is expected to expand more and more in the future.
Prior art medical kits of this type have been disclosed, for instance, constituted in such a way that a fraction of the housing portion for housing medical instruments, such as a syringe, gauze, a cotton ball, and tweezers, is formed to be foldable, where a medicinal solution for disinfection and the like is to be stored (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-225126), constituted in such a way that a removable tray is fitted into at least one compartment area for housing a medical article (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-102252), or provided with a medical instrument housing portion for housing a medical instrument and a liquid housing portion to be filled with a liquid for medical use (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-271150), and the like.